


morning light.

by herrscher



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: AND THIS IS DOMESTIC, As it should be, I AM TAKING OWNERSHIP OF THIS SHIP, Multi, NO HURTING ON MY WATCH, Yeah you read that right, and happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herrscher/pseuds/herrscher
Summary: art is the only answer to chaos and the void.––––––––––––the brushstrokes are haphazard, and seemingly without rhyme or reason, but his eyes remain focused on the scene before him, the bodies laid on the bed, richter and bluhen asleep in each other’s arms.





	morning light.

he takes note of the solace evident on bluhen’s face, cheek smushed against richter’s chest, head tucked beneath his chin. it’s hardly a rare event that herrscher is awake before either of them, body seemingly on a separate clock than both – circadian rhythms are innately human, and he doesn’t understand why he experiences it still, body forgone for all but a form, bound together by void and chaos that once would have been just a sign of corruption moreso than his entire self. still, his eyes peer down at the others from where he sits, paintbrush in his right hand and a pallette of watercolor gripped in his left, at the slight sound of the sheets crinkling, paired with a gentle yawn from bluhen, eyelashes fluttering just slightly as he collects his surroundings, blinks before gently nuzzling closer to richter, facing toward herrscher ever so slightly, a gentle smile played on his lips.

“herr… it’s only…” his eyes search the room – the clock is on the other side of richter, and bluhen seems hesitant to right himself just to check the time, a small pout replacing his smile.

“it’s half-past seven. not the most terrible time in the world to be awake.” he keeps his voice low, avoiding the chance of awakening richter with smalltalk; it’s rare that bluhen can get him to willingly go to sleep at a reasonable hour, and with the relaxed face he has in sleep, coupled with the gentle morning rays of the sun through lace curtains bluhen had bought on impulse from a thrift store months back, is absolutely stunning. “it would be worse if i were to force myself to rest, right?”

a small sigh is his first response, coupled with a faint laugh – it’s more of a chuckle, and bluhen’s voice sounds like bells, warm music to his ears. “it would be impossible if you were to force yourself. you simply can’t sleep once you’ve woken up, you’ve tried every trick in the book.”

“that’s my point.” he sighs through his nose, squints at his canvas, tries to perfect the way the light of the sun makes his partners’ faces glow, radiant. he doubts his paints will do it justice, raw beauty such as theirs is difficult to capture, surely. “this is more productive.”

“what are you painting?” a glance over at the bed again shows richter, the owner of the voice, awake, gently nuzzling his nose into bluhen’s head, eyes closed. “you seem enraptured by whatever it is.”

“the two of you,” his breath catches momentarily at the sight of the two of them, completely taken by the love they share, “the sun caught your faces just right, and i needed to…”

“to capture it.” richter finishes herrscher’s sentence, runs his fingers through bluhen’s hair with a contemplative smile, earning a self-satisfied hum from the latter. “i understand.”

“but… isn’t it different like this?” bluhen speaks up, blinks once, twice, a hand reaching out in herrscher’s direction with a faint smile on his face, pulling away from richter just slightly to lean forward, slightly sitting up in the process. herrscher stares at his hand for just a moment before placing his paintbrush to the side, placing his palm to bluhen’s and watching his smile bloom, faint blush dusting his cheeks, rosy.

“i think he’s trying to ask you for something without actually asking. like a normal person.” richter quips, but he lets out a laugh seconds later, sitting up alongside bluhen before he crawls along the bed to herrscher’s side, pulling the palette from his fingers, setting it on the nightstand, instead. the mess is easily cleanable, and he hears the combination of self-satisfaction and slight bemusement in bluhen’s voice when he speaks up from behind him.

“it’s called a suggestion, richter. it’s completely normal.” still, he laughs, an indignant huff as he pulls herrscher back into the center of the bed, wraps his arms around his neck. the former opens his mouth as if to voice an argument against it, but richter just shakes his head, allowing a faint smile of his own to grace his lips.

“if i’m allowed to have my own opinions about what is beautiful,” richter starts before moving back to the two of them, wrapping his own arms around herrscher, squeezing him between bluhen and himself with a small sigh, happy, “this is preferable to just bluhen and i.”

“am i not enough?” bluhen feigns offense, but it’s clearly all in jest as he presses his cheek against herrscher’s collarbone with a great smile, prideful. “no, but… this is better. nothing is the same without you, herrscher. you should have painted yourself in.”

still, amidst the discussion, a yawn from richter is what disturbs the conversation. herrscher, smiling, just leans back, pulling the two of them to his chest, holding them close.

perhaps he can fall asleep again just this once.


End file.
